grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Door Escaping Procedure
Notice You will need to have read Tool locations in order to understand which randomised variant of Granny you have got. Once you know, then go to that selected heading below and follow the steps to complete Granny. If you want to edit this, bear in mind its for new players trying to get the basics of Granny, they wont have mastered the controls yet. So don't add any over-the-top fancy tricks such as the safe grab or the Timed Window Jump. Enjoy! (This is for easy mode) Randomised Tool Location No.1 Head straight to Bedroom 2 and take the Cutting Pliers out of the left drawer. Now use the secret to traverse down into the Basement, knocking things over as you go. Throw the Cutting Pliers onto the floor of the secret, and wait until you see Granny. Now cut both of the wires on the door and throw them into the secret another time. Wait until Granny comes, and then take the Underground Tunnel to the Garden, making sure to grab the winch handle on your way there. Crank the well and grab the Hammer, traverse through the window and knock the wooden board off of the door. Drop the Hammer into the Basement and wait for Granny. Then move up the secret, through Bedroom 2 and into the attic. Knock the wooden board off of the wall, grab it, place it on the floor and walk across it. This will send Granny downstairs, so walk through the area the wooden board was previously, and grab the Red Cog from the right drawer. Knock over the blockage thing and crawl into the vent above the bathroom. Wait for Granny to come into the attic, and fall down the vent into the bathroom. Jump through the window and throw the cog onto the door of the playhouse, and crawl back through the hidden tunnel into the basement, then into the secret, and finally back into the attic like before. Use the hammer to break the Security Camera, and then crawl back into the vent and wait for Granny again. Fall into the Bathroom, then walk to the Basement, grabbing the Cutting Pliers and knocking over the girder like thing leaning against the wall. Move back up to the attic through the secret, cut the jail ventilator wire and grab the safe key. Lure Granny to the attic and run to the Basement, opening the safe to reveal the master key. Grab it and throw it into the secret to lure Granny there, then pick it up, throw it at the main door, walk over the tripwire and retrieve the orange cog from the Microwave. Jump through the window, throw it at the Playhouse door, grab the melon from the shed and crawl through the secret tunnel. If you're reading this, then comment "I love Granny yay". Lure Granny into the basement, crawl back up the tunnel and chop the melon with the guillotine. Grab the playhouse key and quickly open the playhouse, then crawling inside. Use the 2 cogs by the door on the puzzle and receive the weapon key. Wait for Granny to appear and then leave, and make your way to the Basement from the Secret Tunnel. Walk up the secret and unlock the Tranquiliser Gun from the weapon cabinet. Load it with a bullet, and wait until you see Granny walking down the stairs. Then shoot her. Collect another bullet, then walk to the Main Room (The one with the Front Door) shoot the screwdriver down from the shelf above the stairs, then grab it and run into the basement. Crawl into the secret, unlock the screwdriver safe and take out the Padlock Key. Then walk to the front door, unlocking the Padlock with the key. Grab the Master key you threw at it earlier and use it on the door handle. You've escaped, yay!